Obesa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: De no haber estado embarazada, habría pateado en la cara a ese rubio arrogante que había osado llamarla de aquel modo.


Obesa.

-Yuzu…- llamó Karin a su hermana, mientras detenía su andar y colocaba las manos en su cadera para no encorvarse.

-¿Sí, Karin-chan?- inquirió dulcemente Yuzu.

-Quiero… emm… quiero un helado…- dijo tímidamente.

La castaña sonrió radiante.

-¿Es un antojo?- preguntó emocionada. La mayor asintió. -¡Kya! ¡Bien! Conozco una tienda donde hacen unos deliciosos…-

Sin más, comenzó a jalar a la morena a una heladería cercana.

Habían estado dando un paseo, ya que el doctor había recomendado a la de ojos oscuros dar caminatas de vez en cuando.

Ese día en especial, era agradable, pero se podía decir que era levemente caluroso, así que una larga fila se extendía desde el local hasta la calle. La de alto reiatsu bufó.

-Lleno. Vamos a otro lado…- empezó a dar la vuelta.

-¡No Karin-chan!- la jaló hasta formarse en la fila. –Las demás tiendas están muy lejos, y en tu estado no puedo dejarte caminar más de la cuenta.- se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre que estaba delante de ellas pareció escuchar a Yuzu y se volteó, con la vista fija en el vientre de embarazada de cinco meses de la hermana de mal carácter. Sonrió amablemente.

-Adelante, señora.- dijo el hombre, cediéndoles el paso.

Las gemelas pestañaron, hasta que finalmente la menor codeó a la mayor.

-Eh… muchas gracias.- sonrió levemente adelantándose.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse cómoda en el anteúltimo lugar, la mujer de adelante también les cedió el lugar al ver su condición.

El tipo que estaba más adelante hizo lo mismo más por no ser maleducado, también el que estaba delante de él.

-Gracias, gracias.- murmuraban las hermanas a las educadas personas que le cedían el puesto a la embarazada.

Así siguieron hasta que de un modo terminaron en el segundo lugar de la fila. Yuzu estaba sonriente, Karin sonrojada.

-¡Oye, amigo, déjalas pasar!- dijo el hombre del cuarto lugar al tipo que estaba en el primero.

El tipo era rubio, alto y de ojos verdes, vestía como si en cualquier momento fuera a una junta de trabajo, y miró de reojo al cuarto tipo antes de que su mirada se posara en la morena, y a pesar de verla con el vientre abultado, no se movió.

-No.- solo dijo. –Yo llegue primero.- volvió su vista al frente.

-¡No seas maleducado!- chilló una anciana acompañada de cuatro niños. -¡La mujer está embarazada!-

-Y yo estoy aquí hace quince minutos.- refutó sin volver a voltearse.

-¡Que maleducado!-

-¡¿No te enseñaron modales?!-

-¡Está embarazada, hombre!-

Gritos como esos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el local, a lo que Yuzu parecía muy avergonzada y Karin quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-E… está bien.- murmuró la mujer en la dulce espera. –Podemos esperar.- aseguró a la gente que la defendía.

Eso solo empeoró las cosas.

-¡Que niña tan linda! ¡Déjala pasar tú, rubio desconsiderado!- gritaba la anciana.

-¡Sí, hombre, no seas caradura!-

-¡Pobre niña, déjale el lugar!-

-¡¿No sabes que no deben estar paradas mucho tiempo?!-

El tipo rubio soltó un largo y fastidiado suspiro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy esperando hace quince minutos que me atiendan! ¡Y ni siquiera quiero estar aquí!- explotó, aun sin voltear.

-¡Pero ella está embarazada!- siguió insistiendo la gente de la fila.

-¡No seas egoísta!-

-¡Maleducado!-

-¡Los niños de ahora!-

El rubio finalmente volteó.

-¡Gente loca!- los señaló. -¡Para empezar… dudó que si quiera esté embarazada de verdad! Yo digo que solo está obesa y se aprovecha de ustedes, idiotas.- aseguró.

La gente se indignó, pero más de uno miró a Karin como para asegurarse de que esté en verdad embarazada.

La de oscuros ojos apretaba los puños a los costados fuertemente, fulminando con la mirada al tipo delante de ella.

-¿O… obesa…?...- pronunció mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja.

-Karin-chan…- murmuró Yuzu comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡¿A quién llamas obesa, rubio teñido?!- lo apuntó, saliéndose de sus casillas.

Esta vez el tic le apareció al rubio.

-¿Teñido? ¡Mi pelo es cien por ciento natural, obesa aprovechada!-

-¡No hables sin saber, mala excusa de emo!-

-¡¿Emo yo?! ¡Pues tú pareces gótica aparte de obesa!-

-¡Karin-chan, no puedes ponerte nerviosa!- trató de intervenir Yuzu.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, pijo teñido!-

-¡¿Pijo dices?! Tú…- siguieron discutiendo, ignorándola.

A la castaña no le quedó otra que llamar a su cuñado, mientras su hermana seguía discutiendo y la gente la apoyaba aunque sin animarse a meterse a lo que parecía el choque de dos montañas.

-¿Toshiro-kun?- llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Siento el reiatsu de Karin elevarse y la teniente Kotetsu dijo claramente que tratara de no…-

-Ella está peleando a los gritos con un hombre y se está poniendo nerviosa y no me escucha…- lo interrumpió.

-En cinco minutos estoy allá.- sin más, colgó.

Mientras el rubio y la morena seguían discutiendo, pasaron los cinco minutos, y efectivamente Toshiro llegó a la tienda.

-¡Toshiro-kun!- lo llamó la Kurosaki.

El Hitsugaya, con mala cara, se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a su esposa y rodearle los hombros con un brazo, haciéndola callar al instante.

-Karin, ¿qué diablos…?... ¿Vorarlberna?- indagó incrédulo posando la mirada en el tipo rubio.

-¡Vaya! ¡Te recuerdo! ¡El capitán! ¡Hitsugaya!- exclamó sorprendido de igual forma el de ojos verdes. –Así que esta es tu mujer…- miró con curiosidad a la embarazada. –Supongo que no mentía. No te creo casándote con una obesa, si te creo embarazando muy rápido a una ingenua niña que antes era delgada…- dijo con fingido pesar.

-Si pudiera patearte…- masculló entre dientes con odio la ahora Hitsugaya.

-Riruka me obligo a comprar los helados, así que estaba de mal humor.- habló Yukio al albino, ignorando a la mujer de este. –Si prometes que me darás la revancha, dejare pasar a tu esposa.- sonrió altaneramente.

El de ojos turquesa lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Como quieras.- dijo sin sentimiento.

El rubio finalmente le cedió el paso a Karin a lo que todos en la fila, panda de chismosos que los habían estado escuchando, celebraron complacidos.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que los empleados finalmente se dignaran a atenderlos, y luego, mientras la morena finalmente comía su helado de siete sabores, tuvieron que esperar al fullbring ya que el shinigami quería hablar con él.

Bueno, a la embarazada lo único que le importaba en ese momento era su helado, luego se le ocurrió preguntar de qué se conocían su marido y el emo teñido, teniendo como única respuesta que habían "peleado alguna vez", y como realmente no le interesaba en ese momento, solo se encogió de hombros.

La revancha que tanto quería el rubio pijo resulto ser una partida de videojuego, que Toshiro perdió aplastantemente ante la risa de Karin, que luego jugó también con Yukio y terminó ganándole dos de cinco veces.

Bueno, de alguna manera, después de eso el Vorarlberna terminó convirtiéndose en amigo del Hitsugaya y padrino del hijo de ambos.

Aunque Karin aun no le perdonaba del todo el que la haya llamado obesa.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! n.n

Este OS está basado en algo muy parecido q le pasó a mi tía cuando fue al banco estando embarazada... la gente se peleaba con el de adelante de todo para que la dejara pasar xD pobre tía xP

Bueno, ayer FF no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta TTnTT PUTO FF! pero aquí tienen el OS

Y sí, me salte la Ñ e.e

Como siempre gracias por sus rvws y los personajes de Tite ;D

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
